Commentary
The commentator is a man with an English accent. He has a sharp voice which can be very irritating and gets on many people's nerves. The other commentator rarely speaks, but when he does, he has the same accent and talks in a lower voice. Since it is a game, they repeat things over and over again. Quotes The commentator may say the same things twice, but almost never back to back. Down below is a list of things he will say. Goal quotes *"What a beautiful goal! He just went on and on!" (Only if you take a long shot or dribbled all the way to the goal) *"Great goal!" *"He's scored, in the tick of time!" (If the player has put his team ahead late in the match) *"What a goal! He's put them back into it!" (Only if team equalises with the opposition). *"What a finish!" *"A goal from a player brimming with confidence" *"Well taken goal!" * "That's a fantastic goal!!" * "It's in, it's a fantastic goal!" * "Nice finish there!" * "No doubt in my mind, that player could finish comfortably." * "And he scored!" Hat-Trick Quotes *"What a day he is having today." *"Three goals from a player in top form." *"And that's his hat-trick!" *"Oh! That's his hat-trick!" *"A wonderful hat-trick" Skill Move Quotes *"Nice one there!" *"Ooh, that was nice" *"Nifty bit of footwork there" *"Such skill" *"Got to admire skill like that" Offside/Onside Quotes IF THE PLAYER IS JUST OFFSIDE: * "Good call by the referee's assistant, just offside" * "Close call, but he did seem to stray slightly offside" * "That was close, not much in there at all" * "Good work by the defence just offside" IF THE PLAYER IS WAY OFFSIDE: * "He miss-timed his run he's well offside" * "Well offside" IF THE PLAYER IS JUST ONSIDE: * "They're appealing, but the flag stays down!" * "And he's stayed onside!" * "That was close" Shooting Quotes LONG SHOT: * "Well he's a long way out" * "This is ambitious" * "Has a crack from distance!" * "He has a go!" * "Tries his luck!" * "That's an optimistic effort" CLOSE SHOT: * "Pulls the trigger!" * "Shoots!" * "It's (Player's name)!" * "Good effort" VOLLEY: * "What a volley!" * "On the volley!" Goalie Save Quotes *"(Goalie's name) collects". *"(Goalie's name) saves." (Often happens with Tim Krul) *"Great save by the keeper!" *"And it's saved by the goalkeeper." *"Another great save by (keeper's name)" (mostly happens with Gianluigi Buffon) *"Good save, I think it was going in!" *"Fantastic reflex save by the goalie!" *"Easy for the goalkeeper there!" *"Confident catch by the goalie" *"(Goalie's name), unbelievable save!" (Mostly happens with Joe Hart) *"(Goalie's name), with the save!" (Mostly happens with Iker Casillas) Missed คำคมเป้าหมาย เกือบพลาด: * "Ooh ที่ได้ใกล้เคียงมาก!" * "ผมไม่แน่ใจว่าผู้รักษาประตูจะมีที่!" * "คุณจะรู้ว่าผมคิดว่าเป็นไปในและฉันคิดว่าครึ่งฝูงชนได้เช่นกัน!" * "Ooh นั่นก็คือเพื่อให้ใกล้เคียงโชคร้าย!" * "ที่คุณคาดหวังผู้เล่นที่มีความสามารถของเขาอย่างน้อยกลุ่มเป้าหมาย." * "Ooh ว่าเป็นเพียงเป้าหมายออก!" '' 'MISS ใหญ่:' '' * "ควรจะทำได้ดีกว่ากับที่หนึ่ง" * "ไม่ใช่ความพยายามที่ดีที่สุดที่มี" * "Thats ปิดดีเป้าหมาย" * "นั่นคือดีกว่า" * "นั่นคือสูงและจะไม่ปัญหาในการรักษา." * "โอ้เขาใส่ลงในแถว Z" * "โอ้เขาไม่อยากให้เราเพื่อให้เขา replay ของที่หนึ่ง." Goal Kick Quotes * "Easy decision then, it's a goal kick." * "That will be a goal kick" * "And just a goal kick." * "Referee points for a goal kick" Corner Kick Quotes: * "Manager signals his centre-backs, to get forward for the corner" * "Well there's some pushing going on inside the box" * "Let's see what comes of this then" * "Into the danger zone" * "Whipped in with pace" Tackling Quotes *"Good challenge!" *"He takes the ball cleanly!" *"Strong challenge there (only if it is barely legal)!" *"Cleanly" *"Good stuff he reads the game so well" Foul Quotes NORMAL FOUL (WITHOUT A BOOKING): * "That's a reckless challenge" * "That's a pointless challenge" * "That's a bit silly really. It's going to be a free kick" * "Referee calls play back, for the earlier foul" * "Referee tried to play the advantage there" * "That's a rash challenge there" * "Oh he lost his head there a bit, bad challenge" YELLOW CARD: * "That will be a booking, yellow card" * "Yellow card no arguments there from the player" * "Yellow card, he'll need to be careful now!" * "Fortunate not to be sent off in my opinion" RED CARD: * "Straight red he's off" * "It's a red card an early bath for him" * "Silly challenge, he fully deserves to be sent off" Advantage Quotes * "Advantage played by the referee" * "Referee keeps the game flowing" * "There was a foul, but the referee has allowed play to continue" Weather Quotes * "Rather cold out here tonight, lets hope the pitch doesn't affect the game too drastically." *"Conditions could well be the enemy of skill." *"Sun's out, let's hope the game is as good as the weather" *"Could be quite slippery out there" *"Not the best conditions to be honest" Other Quotes *"No cards yet from the referee." *"Whipped in with pace!" *"Clean game so far" *"Well ahead now, and this should be a win for them" *"Fourth official signals (Number between 1-6) minutes of stoppage time" *"Nice pass" *"Good ball" Category:Booking Quotes